


The Year in Between

by DigiAndromeda



Series: Dragon Boys Shenanigans [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: The year after Zarc was purified was filled with misadventure, fun and heartbreak. Yuya and friends deal with the aftermaths of war, the blossoming of new friendships, the beginning of romance, and having four souls in one body. what's the most that could happen?(A collection of drabbles that take place during the year after the last episode.)Current drabble/prompt: Upcoming Drabbles Preview List!!~Prompt List added!!~





	1. Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> i have a whole timeline of drabbles and head canons in my head for what happens after the last episode. this is my attemt to get them all on paper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FallenAngelShipping - Hold my Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of the Prompts given to me on Tumblr (By a dear Anon!). i believe it was for an early prompt challenge but once i started typing it ended up becoming a sort of prequel to 'Unexpected Happenings'.
> 
> I promise not all of 'The year in between' is going to be romance. i plan to include a few of the other characters at some point but i do want to indulge in a bit of shipping, so expect most of that first. (It'll mostly be fluffy shipping)

They would have dates like so many others and thanks to the Professors **Vision Bracelet** , they could look like themselves. Yuto could look like Yuto and Ruri could look like Ruri but… even though the **Solid vision** made them look like themselves their bodies were still Yuya’s and Yuzu’s.

Yuya and Yuzu were gracious enough to let them go on Dates whenever they wanted, let them have control almost daily, let them be together whenever they could and they were beyond thankful. However, since the bodies didn’t belong to them there were things they could and wouldn’t do.

They could hold hands, walk arm in arm, give each other hugs, and even lean their heads on each other’s shoulders… but that was as far as they would go… because that was as far as Yuya and Yuzu, Yugo and Rin, and even Yuri and Serena where willing to go.

Yuya and Yuzu were no longer denying how important they were to each other, and even Rin wasn’t turning down Yugo’s sudden glomps. Yuri and Serena on the other hand were just starting to get to know each other and while there was a small attraction between them, it wasn’t going anywhere just yet.

No, Yuto and Ruri wouldn’t make the other six feel awkward. They would hold back. No more quick kisses or lap pillows, no more cuddles on the couch or ear cleaning.

Instead, they would hold hands. They would tangle their fingers together and squeeze them like no tomorrow. At the park, at the theater, on the roller-coaster, and in the haunted house. They would hold on to each other’s hands no matter what.

Once they had almost kissed, it would have been quick and harmless, but the panic from their counterparts stopped them. It wasn’t right to take advantage of Yuzu’s and Yuya’s kindness, even if they later said they didn’t mind much… Yuto and Ruri knew they weren’t comfortable with that level of intimacy yet and so they waited.

They would wait and hold onto each other’s hand. They would wait for their counterpart’s relationship to grow, for them to be more comfortable with each other and then maybe someday…

Maybe someday… they could once again be able to share a sweet and loving kiss… but until then, they would make do with simply holding each other’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i would appreciate hearing what you thought of this.  
> i will also upload this to tumblr tomorrow.  
> EDIT: i forgot to say that cleaning someones ears in Japan seems to be something that people consider intimate, which is why i've included it here. ( go here for more info: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EarCleaning )


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident leads to an unexpected moment of intimacy for Yuya & Yuzu, as well as Yuto & Ruri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this drabble i decided it was time to tackle a scene that would test my ability’s as a writer… and i am thoroughly embarrassed that i did! >///< i like to write sweet, fluffy and cuddly romances but if i’m to write believable romance i need to be able write something a smidgen more intimate then what i’m used to.so here it goes? two things to keep in mind are this takes place a few months after the last EP and Yuya and Yuzu are 15 now.

They had been going for a quick jog along the canal when they began to goof off: somersaults, cartwheels, jumps, spins, handstands, and back flips. They bounced around like only seasoned acrobats could but they didn’t notice the puddles on the ground, hidden under the bridge and its shadow.

Yuya’s foot landed on one such puddle, slipping back up into the air. Yuzu reached forward to grab him, to stop him from falling, only to also slip on one of the puddles. Together they fell onto the ground, water splashing up around them.

Dazed for a moment, neither moved. Yuzu recovered first, slowly lifting her head up from where it had landed on Yuya’s left shoulder. As she moved up and the stars circling her head vanished she heard Yuya groan.

“Yuzu? You okay?” He breathed out.

“I’m fine.” She said, then reached up to gently probe his head. “What about you?”

“My heads a little sore and my back soaked,” he winced a little as she touched the sore spot, “But otherwise I’m… okay…” He trailed off when he opened his eyes and saw that her face was right there in front of him, only a few inches away.

“You sure?” Yuzu noticed his sudden silence and looked at him only to finally notice the position they were in.

Yuya was on his back in a small puddle, his jacked laying open under him, and she lay flat on top of him; nose to nose, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hips to hips, and her legs laid nestled between his. Her left arm lay on his chest and shoulder, while her right lay forgotten by his head. His arms held her around her waist, having grabbed her when they had fallen.

Yuzu blushed bright red and tried to scramble off but found she couldn’t move. Her body refused to listen to her but the giggling emitting from inside her soul told her who was responsible.

 _Darn it, Ruri!_ Her thoughts screamed as she gulped.

Yuya on his part hadn’t moved at all. It was as if he had turned to stone. Yuzu’s heart raced as Yuya stared at her, his eyes wide and his face also a bright red. Their gazes were locked together and nether could look away. Yuzu felt Yuya’s breathing quicken slightly and felt his fingers twitching on her back.

“Yu-Yuzu…” he stammered, “I can’t get up… unless you… move…” he stated nervously as he liked his lips, a habit he had picked up from Yuri.

“I… Know…” she breathed, eye’s shifting to his lips as they moved. She shifted forward but stopped when her nose brushed against Yuya’s. She had felt his entire body stiffen beneath her and his hands gripped her back, but he still didn’t move, nether to push her away or to pull her closer.

“Yu…zu…” his breath tickled her nose and melted on her lips. It was hot and smelt of mint.

 _“What are you waiting for? Now’s your chance!”_ Ruri’s voice urged from within Yuzu’s soul.

Yuzu lifted her eyes up and once again gazed into Yuya’s eyes. They were still wide with uncertainty but they were gentle and held a hint of longing.

Gently and softly, she held his face in her hands and closed the tiny gap between their mouths. It lasted only a moment but in that moment his lips were soft and warm, they were damp and tasted of mint. His hands gripped the fabric of her shirt and his arms held her tightly.

Then the moment ended. Yuzu pulled back and hesitated a moment before looking Yuya in the eyes. His eyes, only half opened, were slightly glazed over and completely unfocused. For a few seconds he seemed to be staring into space but then he slowly blink and locked gazes with her.

“Yuzu… That…” he breathed out only to be cut off.

“I’m-I’m sorry…” She broke their gaze and looked off to the side. “I don’t… I don’t know what came over me…”

When Yuya didn’t reply right away, she feared he was angry at her but, just as she was about to apologize again, Yuya shifted beneath her. His grip on her shirt loosened and his right hand traveled up her back, resting between her shoulder blades. His lips, still soft and warm, pressed against her temple.

“Y-Yuya?” she stammered in shock.

Yuya leaned his head back down and smiled at her.

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m not upset. In fact,” he looked away in embarrassment for a moment, “I really liked it…”

“…Really?” her eyes widened in shock. “Then… can I… do it again?” she asked shyly. Yuya’s blush returned full force as he gazed in her eyes then at her lips.

“Y-Yeah…” came the nervous but eager reply.

They shared a nervous but sweet smile before Yuzu leaned in again. This time the kiss lasted a little longer but it was still small and simple, which for them was more than enough. It was Soft lips gently pressed together, the taste of mint lingering between them, and the scent of freshly fallen rain around them.

As they pulled apart Yuzu felt a small pang in her soul and tears welled up in her eyes.

“Yuzu?” Yuya asked in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

“Ruri…” Yuzu’s breath hitched a little. “She wants to give Yuto a kiss…”

Yuya’s eyes widened in realization as he too felt a pang of longing in his soul.

“Then… Let’s let them.” He smiled. “They’ve been holding back for us but since we’ve kis…” He stumbled on his words a bit. “Since we’ve… kissed already, they don’t have to hold back as much.”

“Really?” Yuzu’s tears fell onto Yuya’s face as he smiled up at her.

“Hm.” he confirmed softly.

“Then,” Yuzu smiled, “On the count of three. One,” She closed her blue eyes.

“Two,” Yuya closed his red eyes.

“Three!” they exclaimed simultaneously as they opened their eyes. Ruri’s tear filled pink eyes stared down into Yuto’s longing grays ones and without wasting a second they kissed.

It was a deeper, more passionate kiss then what Yuya and Yuzu had shared. It was a kiss of longing and desire, a kiss of urgency and need. It was a kiss that told of always being together but of always holding in their desires.

Yuto brought his left hand up to cradle Ruri’s face, while Ruri’s right hand ran through his hair. They broke apart only for a second, just long enough to take a breath, before they continued to ravish each other’s mouth.

Ruri nibbled Yuto’s lower lip before allowing Yuto’s tongue to continue his exploration of her mouth. It was warm and tasted of mint. It made her body hot and her heart pound. She felt Yuto’s hands trembling as his right hand gripped her shirt.

They remained this way for a few more moments, stopping only once more to breathe, when Yuto gently patted her back. His message was clear; ‘we need to stop’. Yuto eased back the intensity of their kisses before trying to lift Ruri’s head away but she gave his lips one last nibble before doing so.

They stared at each other, eyes half lidded and glazed over, lips lightly pink and puffy, and breathing heavy.

“Do…” Ruri began, “Do you think we went too far?” she rested her head above Yuto’s heart and listened to its frantic beating.

“…” Yuto was quiet as he caught his breath. “No, I don’t think so. Yuzu would have stopped us if we did.” He laughed tiredly and Ruri felt Yuzu nodding her head In agreement.

Ruri lifted her head and smiled at him. She gave his chin a quick kiss before she reluctantly climbed off of him.

Kneeling next to him she realized they had been lying in a small but decent sized puddle. Yuya’s jacket was soaked through and as Yuto sat up, she realized the back of his shirt and head was just as soaked. Yuto winced as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

“What’s wrong?” Ruri asked.

“We forgot that Yuya hit his head.” Yuto squeezed his eyes shot.

“That’s right!” Ruri gasped as she heard Yuzu panicking in her soul. “Yuzu wants to take a look.”

“Alright,” he took a steady breath, “Yuya says he’ll take over so I won’t have to deal with the headache.”

“Okay.” Ruri was about to close her eyes to switch but, “Yuto?”

“Hm?”

Ruri closed her eyes and kissed Yuto’s cheek. When they opened again they were Yuzu’s blue ones. Yuto blinked at the blushing Yuzu and smiled before closing his eyes. When they opened again it was Yuya’s red eyes that quickly squinted in pain.

“Ow!” he hissed. “My head…”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Yuzu moved behind him and gently parted his wet hair and probed his head.

“I forgot about the pain when you kissed me.” He winced when Yuzu found the small lump on the crown of his head.

“O-Oh…” Yuzu stammered as she got a better look at the bump.

“Besides, it didn’t start throbbing until Yuto sat up.”

“It’s decently sized…” Yuzu stood up, picking up Yuya’s jacket for him as she did so. “We should head back to the school.” She offered her hand to him, which he accepted. She helped him to his feet and held him steady as they carefully made their way back to his Dad’s duel school.

Yuya insisted he could make it back on his own but Yuzu refused to let go of his arm, holding it tightly with her own.

“Yuya?”

“Yeah?”

“What just happened is a secret, alright?” She poked him in the chest. “You four aren’t allowed to tell anyone!”

“Hahaha, we won’t but the same goes for you four.” He gave her a sly, but embarrassed, grin.

“Of course!” Yuzu blushed. “It’ll be our secret…” She tangled her finger with Yuya’s.

“Hm…” he agreed. “A secret just for the eight of us.” He chuckled.

This wasn’t the first time one of the pairs had had an intimate moment together…

… And it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this!! >///< feedback would be most appreciated! (i can't become a better writer without feedback!)
> 
> i also want to note that since Yuto and Ruri have been dating before everything i head canon that their more willing to hug, hold hands, and give each other kisses, then the other counterparts but hold back because they know the other aren’t ready for that yet. (This is supposed to be their first kiss in a looooonng time. since before Yuri kidnapped Ruri.)
> 
> i also head canon that Ruri is the one to initiate the shows of affection. this is as far as i'm wiling to write in terms of intemicy but i hopped you enjoyed! now if you’ll excuse me… *Hides because of embarrassment*


	3. The Soul Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a depiction of what lies within the souls of Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... i don't think it's hard to guess where this idea came from... i took a bit of influence from the original Yu-Gi-Oh but also took some influence from the Arc V manga.

Everyone had a room in their soul. A room filled with items that reflected their personality. It was also the place Yugo, Yuto, Yuri and, Yuya could go when one of them needed privacy.

When Yuto went on a date with Ruri, more often them not, his three counterparts would drift into his **Soul Room** to give the couple some privacy, other times when Yuri wanted to be alone, his **Soul Room** was the place to be.  They also had the ability to travel between their **Soul Rooms** since all them where connected and each **Soul Room** was quite unique.

Yuya’s **Soul Room** was in the middle and was a giant Circus tent filled with all sort of acrobatic and trapeze equipment. It also had tons of pet toys and products scattered around; a bone shaped squeaky toy somewhere in the bleachers, a giant cat tower in the lion’s cage, not to mention all the cat bells and chew toys laying around.

 Almost every flat vertical surface had a poster of someone important and influensal to him; his mom and dad where giant posters on one of the trapeze towers while Gongenzaka, Sora, and Jack where on the other. Shūzō and the **You Show** Kids had posters on signs scattered around the stages and Yuzu was on a giant sign smack dap in the middle of the center ring.

The circus tent had four exits, three of which lead to one of his counterpart’s rooms and one that was sealed off by a closed silver curtain. Each exit had signs which indicated whose **Soul room** was beyond. Yuri’s exit had posters with him and roses on it, Yuto’s had him and ghost knights on the posters, while Yugo’s had him and his bike. The last exits signs where covered by black and green curtains.

Yuto’s **Soul Room** was a bit more homey. It was a giant study strait out of a medieval castle. Wooden walls were lined with bookshelf’s and portraits of the people close to him, there was a giant carpet underneath the many chairs, couches and beanbags, and along the ‘center’ wall was a giant fireplace whose blue flames never went out. Above the fireplace was a giant picture of Yuto, Ruri, and Shun; the same one Yuto had kept in his school locker.

Like Yuya’s **Soul Room** , Yuto’s had four exits, three wooden doors with intricate designs and one hidden behind the fire place. The three doors each lead to the **Soul Rooms** of his counterparts and had their names woven into the designs on the door in large intricate letters but the last exit was sealed shut. On the back wall of the fire place, hidden by the flames, was a name caved intricately into the wall that, if pushed, was supposed to open up the secret door.

Yuri’s room was a big green house filled with many beautiful plants and flowers, some of which were carnivorous. His room had two story’s, the bottom filled with most of the taller trees and flowers, while the top floor was more of a loft filled numerous potted plants and beautiful, and intricately, designed tables and chairs.

On top of the tables were antique tea sets, small potted saplings, and photos of the people in his life. The walls of Yuri’s **Soul Room** were made of see-through glass, showing off a beautiful but perpetual twilight forest. As with the other **Soul Rooms** , Yuri’s had four exits. Four glass doors, three of which had stained glass profiles of his counterparts on them, while the fourth was crudely sealed away and covered by thick branches and vines, with only a glimpse of silver and green stained glass peeking through.

Yugo’s room was a three car garage with an open door leading to a giant racetrack. The garage walls were lined with selves and tools while the floor was scattered with D-wheel parts. Like Yuya’s **Soul Room** Yugo also had posters of the important people in his life. Any piece of wall not covered by mechanic equipment had a poster on it; in the very back was a giant Jack Atlas poster, on the right wall was a bigger one of Rin, and on the left was smaller posters of the other orphans, the lancers, and the Sakakis.

 In the middle of the garage where four D-wheels; the one he and Rin made, the one given to Yuya, as well as black and purple one for Yuto, and a light blue one for Yuri (Which was only half made).

The racetrack was nestled in a stadium and was quite the sight. It started on the ground then gradually climbed into the air. It had loops and corkscrews that wound around themselves and over the bleachers and garage, as well as sections that were upside down. The large screens replayed his memories, sometimes it had sound, sometimes it was silent. In the middle of the track where two giant holograms; one of Jack and one of Rin.

And just like the other three Rooms, his had four exits leading out of the stadium and into the other’s **Soul Rooms**. By each exit was a life sized hologram, depicting the counterpart whose room lay beyond, all three in Riding Dual suits. The fourth exit, which lay across from the garage, was closed shut by numerous chains and locks. Its broken hologram hidden in the corner, only flickering to life one in a while but when it did it only lasted for a few seconds and depicted a distraught man with silver and green hair.

Each **Soul Room** was vastly different from the others but they all had three things in common; they all had ridiculous amounts of duel cards scattered around their room, three open exits, and one closed off exit. They all knew whose **Soul Room** lay beyond the closed exit and they all knew that they couldn’t open it. It was sealed off from them… but they could still feel the person whose soul lay beyond and it made them sad…

Because it meant that they could never feel whole… that **_he_** could never feel whole… as much as they would like to have separate bodies again, the desire to be whole was something that would never leave them… it remained buried deep in their soul, and even if they would forget about it, the sealed exit would always be a reminder… a reminder of that desire… a reminder of **_his_** sins… a reminder of **_his_** loneliness…

But maybe one day, they would find a way to open it… to face their past and their fears… to finally talk with the sad and regretful **_Duelist_** … and to give **_him_** a much deserved hug… because **_he_** was **_them_** and **they** were **_him_** … and their **Soul Rooms** where proof of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i'd like to write a drabble or two taking place in the soul rooms but we'll see! XD as always please tell me what you think or if you've found any grammar/spelling mistakes! have a nice day!


	4. Lingering Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo & Rin + Family & Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! this prompt was a bit of a dozy and took me awhile to figure out but i hope you enjoy it!  
> IMPORTANT NOTE: most of my prompts are written by the seat of my pants or at the very least with a single image in mind. so even if i know what i want for the drabble i tend to make it up as i go. (I can't remember if i've said this before in this drabble collection.)

Where did Zarc end and they begin? This was a question that had been eating away at Yugo for a while now. He knew it was something that bothered Yuri as well, which made sense since he was the one most affected by Zarc… but… all four of them could feel the lingering effects from being Zarc…

His insanity, his anger, his pain, his sadness, still lingered on the edges of their souls, fading slowly, while his power and his memories were there to stay. Eeach of them had been affected differently; Yuya had the occasional brake down, while Yuto had fits of depression, Yuri was dealing with massive guilt and Yugo found himself with a much shorter temper.

They had also become extremely over protective of the girls. They showed it in different ways though, such as Yuya almost never letting Yuzu out of his site or Yuto always holding Ruri’s hand and leaning on her shoulder. Even Yuri was showing his care for them by staying in his Soul Room when the girls where around and when he was spending time with Serena, his glare would send any potential trouble makers running.

But Yugo was having the most trouble with being over protective… like Yuya and Yuzu, he and Rin had always been together… and when she was taken it was if a part of him had died… and now that she was back he never wanted to lose her again. None of them wanted to lose the girls again but Yugo could tell that in his desire to keep Rin safe he was becoming obsessive.

Deep in his soul there was a part of him that was still affected by Zarc’s insanity and would do anything to keep Rin safe and by his side… **_Anything_** …

Yugo never wanted to see Rin locked away again but there was a part of him that wanted to do just that… in fact, **_he had already done it once_** …

It was one of the days Yuya and Yuzu let him and Rin work on their D-wheel. It was a winter day and the Sakaki’s received an unexpected visit from the Professor. The Professor had a question for Yuya, so Yugo left the garage through the side door and **_used Zarc’s power to melt the door knob and the deadbolt_** , making it so the door could no longer open. To make matters worse, the button to open the garage door from the inside had been broken for a while…

Yugo’s counterparts had been in Yuto’s Soul Room and weren’t aware of what Yugo had done. There had been a few time they had accidently used Zarc’s power, so when they felt his power quickly spike then disappear and Yugo said nothing was wrong they believed him… for all of ten minutes.

As Yuya spoke to the Professor, and the minutes past, realization began to hit Yugo. As He became more and more anxious Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri, began to realize something was wrong and when Yuri asked what had happened, Yugo began to freak out. Yuya immediately grabbed the spare garage door opener from the entryway dresser and rushed outside.

Thankfully, the girls’ hadn’t realized what happened and where just surprised when the garage door opened and the wind blew in the falling snow flakes. Yuya simply told the girls that the doorknob broke when he tried to open it… but Yugo was distraught… he locked himself away in his **Soul Room** and refused to come out or let the others in.

While Yugo was hiding, Yuya told his parents the truth, after all, the doorknob was melted and his mother would notice sooner rather then later. Also, He wasn’t going to lie to them and the doorknob needed to be replaced. His parents wanted to talk with Yugo but the boy refused to come out.

It was days before Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri managed to sneak into Yugo’s **Soul Room** and drag him out. This hadn’t been the first time one of the boys had done something worrisome because of Zarc’s lingering madness, and they all knew it wouldn’t be the last, but it had been the most drastic.

So, Yugo found himself in the Sakaki living room, the **Vision Bracelet** set to his name. Yoko was sitting next to him, with her right hand on his left shoulder, and Yusho sitting on the couch across from him. His counterparts were, quite literally, holding his soul in place so he couldn’t run and hide again.

Yugo was panicking, despite Yuya’s and Yuto’s comforting words. He was ashamed of himself, **_terrified of himself_** , and he didn’t know what to say about what he’d done. He hadn’t even realized what he was doing at the time.

But all thoughts vanished from his head when Yoko pulled Yugo in for a side hug. She moved her right hand to his right shoulder and pulled him next to her. She placed her cheek on his head which caused him to lean his head on the nook of her shoulder. Her other hold reached over and held his right hand, gently lacing their fingers together.

“We’re not angry, Yugo, Just worried.” Yoko spoke softly. “We just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Will you tell us what happened?” Yusho smiled gently. “I’m sure we can figure things out together.”

Small tears began to form in the corner of Yugo’s eyes. He’d seen how nice Yuya’s parents were, how accepting they were to everything that had to do with Zarc… but even though he had spoken to them before, he’d never fully realized **_what_** they were…

**They were parents and to them he was like another son.**

_“Yugo, we can listen and understand you but you need more than just us…”_ Yuya said. _“They may not be able to understand but they can give you something we can’t.”_

“Yugo?” Yoko questioned, unable to hear Yuya’s voice.

 _“They can give you a different kind of support, as well as safety_.” Yuto explained. _“The kind of support and safety only parents can give.”_

“I… I don’t kn-know…” Yugo stammered. “I don’t know… what h-happened…” Yugo lifted his left hand and used it to hide his face. “I… I know the Professor is t-trying to make up f-for everything but wh-when you said he w-was here… I didn’t… I didn’t want him anywhere near Rin…”

“Yugo…” Yoko moved her right hand to wipe away Yugo’s unshed tears.

“I… just thought if she stayed in there she’d be fine… if she…” Yugo trailed off… “If she just stayed in there forever… she’d be safe…” Yugo whispered so low Yusho could barely here him.

“…” Yusho shared a look with his wife then closed his eyes in thought.

“I… I don’t really think that… I don’t want Rin locked away! But…” Yugo kept his eyes downcast. “At that time… I don’t know why… I just-I just… I don’t know!” Yugo’s hands clutched at his head, nails digging into his skin as he felt Zarc’s insanity clawing at his mind. It was vague and it was fading but it was still there, still clinging to his soul.

“It’s alright, Yugo…” Yoko wrapped her arms around the frightened boy, trying to comfort him.

“Yugo…” Yusho walked over to the boy and kneeled in front of him. He took hold of Yugo’s hands and pulled them away from the boy’s face, subtly checking to make sure his fingernails hadn’t broke skin. He was reminded of Yuya’s Duel with Leo, reminded of his sons slipping sanity. “Yugo, I know you didn’t mean it. I know you tried to fight against Zarc and that you continued to fight from inside him. I know Rin is the most important person in the world to you… I know that she _is_ your world.

I understand that you don’t want to harm her but… I also understand that healing takes time… you children have been through things no one should have to go through. You’ve had your future taken from you; you’re free will taken from you. I can only imagine how you and the others might feel but I want you to remember something.”

Yusho placed both of Yugo hands in his left hand and used his right hand to ruffle Yugo’s head.

“You and Rin are no longer alone. You have new friends and a new family who will always be there for you. Yoko and I might not understand what you’re going through but at the very least we can listen and care for you. We can love you.”

The tears began to flow from Yugo’s eyes in earnest. His face scrunched up as all the pent up emotions flowed out. He could feel his counterparts comforting hands on his shoulders, the warmth of Yoko’s arms around him, and the strong but gentle grip of Yusho’s hands protecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision Bracelet are explained more in ‘Yuri’s Hanakotoba’ and as always please tell me your thoughts on this or about any spelling grammar mistakes you've found! it's always appreciated~!  
> okay, now back to homework T^T


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While babysitting Reira Yuya and his Counterparts are visited by someone they thought they'd never see again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... If this drabble starts off a bit weak I apologize, my main focus was after the first scene change, so I put most of my energy into that... whoops?  
> In any case, this is an idea I had that would not leave me alone. There is one character (other then Yuri) who I would have like to see a bit more fleshed out at the end. This is the beginning of me tackling that idea.

It happened one day, unexpectedly, when Reiji asked Yuya to watch Reira. Apparently the entire Akaba Family had their hands full with various tasks for the day and Reira’s normal caretaker had called in sick.

“You don’t have anyone else at the company who could take care of her?” Yuya curiously asked as Reiji handed him a big diaper bag.

“We do.” Reiji pushed Reira’s stroller into the Sakaki house. “But having her in the office all day every day might not be the best thing for her growth. Besides, I figured you’d want to spend some time with her. You two were close after all.” A rare but small smile graced Reiji’s face.

The two teens spent some time going over how Yuya should take care of the infant, as well as setting up her crib in Yuya’s room.

“No more than four naps while she’s here and they should not be any longer than 2 hours.” Reiji instructed.

“Okay.”

“Make sure to feed her between naps and be careful with the formulas temperature.” He reminded Yuya for the third time.

“Got it.”

“And keep her toys and stuffed animals’ clos-” he began (again), only to be cut off by Yuya.

“Onii-chan, your overprotective side is slipping out.” Yuya teased.

“…” Reiji coughed into his hands. “Well, I’ll leave her to you…”

“Don’t worry; we’ll take good care of her.” Yuya smiled.

“I know.” Reiji gave a happy but reluctant sigh before he left.

Once he was alone, Yuya allowed himself to panic just a little. He was good with children but he’d never taken care of a (more or less) newborn baby.

 _“It’ll be fine.”_ Yugo laughed. _“Taking care of babies is not as scary as it seems.”_

“You’ll help, right?” Yuya asked as he placed Reira in her play pen.

 _“Of course!”_ Yugo smiled. _“I’ll teach you about all the tricks I’ve learned!”_

*   *   *

Yuya heaved a heavy sigh as he set Reira in her portable crib.  It was only her second nap of the day and he was already exhausted. Even with Yugo’s help and advice, Yuya still felt overwhelmed.

Turning around he closed his eyes and fell face first onto his bed. Feeling his headache quickly fade away he opened his eyes and found himself in Yuto’s Soul Room, his three counterparts looking at him in shock.

 _“What’s… going on?”_ Yuya asked with a shaky voice.

 _“I… I don’t know…”_ Yuto stammered in shock. _“It should be impossible for all four of us to be in here at once…”_

 _“Ye-Yeah, one of us is always in control of Yuya’s body…”_ Yugo walked over to Yuya. _“I mean… isn’t it impossible for his body to not have one of us in control?”_

 _“It… should be…”_ Yuri held his chin in thought.

 _“So then, what’s going on?!”_ Yuya panicked as he ran over to the entrance of his Soul Room and tried to open the door. Normally, if one of them wanted to exit a Soul Room, they would ether leave through the door to their Soul Room or the Door of who ever had control of Yuya’s body… but the door was heavy…

Yuya pulled as hard as he could but it only moved about an inch. It was as if the door itself didn’t want to open.

 _“It. Won’t. Budge!”_ Yuya growled.

 _“Here, let me help.”_ Yuri grabbed the edge of the door and pulled but the thing still wouldn’t open any further. _“Do not just stand there! Help us!”_ Yuri snapped at Yugo and Yuto, who, after jumping a little at Yuri’s commanded, rushed over and tried to help.

But even with all four of them pulling on the door it only shifted a little.

 _“Yuya, can… you see any…thing?”_ Yuto grunted as he struggled to keep the door open.

 _“Hold on.”_ Yuya let go of the doorknob and peeked into his Soul Room, trying to reconnect with his body. _“I see something!” Yuya gasped and his face went pale. “I’m… My body… It’s…”_

 _“What?! ‘It’s’ what?!”_ Yugo questioned against the strain of keeping the door open.

**_“It’s standing by the crib… Humming… And holding Reira’s hand…”_ **

_“What?!”_ the other tree exclaimed at once. The door slammed shut, almost clipping Yuya’s nose, and the three boys struggled to keep their balance as their hands were suddenly free of the door. Yuto and Yuri managed to right themselves and catch Yugo before he fell.

 _“That is not possible…”_ Yuri breathed out in a hiss. _“All four of us are here. Your body should not be moving on its own!”_

 _“I know that,”_ Yuya spun on his heels, _“But it is!”_ his eyes were wide in panic.

 _“But how is this possible?”_ Yuto mumbled as a breeze ruffled his hair. _“If we’re all in here then who-”_ Yuto stopped midsentence, his eyes wide in disbelief.

 _“Yuto?”_ Yuri asked in concern. _“What is wrong?”_ the other two panicking boys shifted their attention to Yuto.

 _“…Since when has there been a breeze in here?”_ The gray eyed boy slowly turned around and looked at the fireplace. The blue flames which were normally bright and strong were dim and flickering.

 _“What… happened to the fire?”_ Yuya asked as he felt a sudden feeling of unease shiver down his and his counterpart’s spines.

 _“…”_ Yuto slowly walked over to the fire, fallowed closely by Yuya, and crouched down so he could look at the back of the fireplace.

**The hidden door was open.**

_“How…”_ Yuya’s question died on his lips as he and Yuto stared at the black opening in slight horror and massive confusion.

 _“You’re kidding me…”_ Yugo’s voice shuttered as he came up behind Yuto.

 _“That…”_ A feeling of dread overwhelmed Yuri. _“…Is impossible.”_

 _“But… It’s open…”_ Yuya breathed out. He and Yuto shared a look before both nodded at each other with determination. Yuya jumped through the door fallowed closely by Yuto.

 _“Oi!”_ Yugo shouted. _“Wait for us!”_ He shot through the door with a reluctant Yuri close behind.

Their ethereal forms appeared next to Yuya’s body; Yuya and Yugo on the right and Yuto and Yuri on the left. The sound of quiet humming reached their ears and they stared in uncertainty at Yuya’s body. The song his body was humming sounded familiar and nostalgic but none of them could place it. However, if the soul in Yuya’s body was who they thought it was… then it made sense that they recognized the song…

 _“Oi, oi, OI!”_ Yugo verbally lashed out. _“What the hell is-”_

“Shhh!” Yuya’s body shushed in a familiar voice. “You’ll wake Reira…” His voice was Yuya’s but sounded much older and a bit deeper.

Yugo reflexively slapped both his hands over his mouth.

 _“Reira cannot hear us.”_ Yuri growled as he glared at Yuya’s body, whose eyes were hidden under the shadow of Yuya’s bangs.

“Yes,” Yuya’s body spoke sadly, “She can…” He reached into the crib and gently, but slowly, lifted Reira into his arms. Reira sighed in content as he turned around and walked the few feet to Yuya’s bed.

He set Reira on the bed, then positioned the pillow between her and the wall. He made sure her blanket was covering her and then laid down next on the bed, between her and the edge.

 _“…”_ Yuya was confused. _“What… are you doing?”_ he asked as his body held Reira’s little hand.

“I’m,” His body paused for a moment, “Not sure… But I wanted to hold her hand…” he whispered.

 _“Hold her hand?”_ Yuto questioned with a raised brow.

“Hm…” came the hummed confirmation. “I’m always watching over her but-”

He was cut off when the door to Yuya’s room opened.

“Yuya?” Yoko questioned as she walked in. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…” Yuya’s body whispered as Yoko walked over to him. “She really is tiny…”

“Of course she is.” Yoko laughed. “All babies are small.” She leaned over and kissed her son’s temple. “I used to do the same thing with you.”

She smiled and ran a hand through the boy’s hair before walking towards the door.

“Remember to wake her up after an hour, alright?” Yoko asked.

“Alright.” He replied as Yoko walked out the door, only to pause and give her son a slightly confused look. She gave her head a little shake before quietly closing the door behind her.

 _“Mom…”_ Yuya whispered, then turned to look at his body. He floated over to the foot of his bed and opened his mouth to say something… only to stop when he saw his body silently crying… his eyes widened as he remembered something…

_*   *   *_

_Gentle arms that hugged him, warm hands that held his hand, soft kisses placed on his forehead, words of encouragement and love, a silky voice that told bedtime stories, and many, many games of hide and seek._

_All of which were gone… lost forever…_

_*   *   *_

_“Ah…”_ Yuya’s ethereal eyes widened in sudden realization, _“I see… So that’s wh…y yo…u’re…”_ He voice trailed off as his ethereal form shimmered and faded.

 _“Yuya!”_ Yugo gasped.

 _“That’s never happened before!”_ Yuto Exclaimed.

 _“Where is he?!”_ Yuri panicked as he concentrated on their Soul Rooms but couldn’t sense him.

“Yuya is here…” Yuya’s body spoke softly.

 _“What do you mean he is here?”_ Yuri seethed. _“I cannot sense him.”_

“Because he’s…” He hesitated, “I’m sorry… But He’ll return when Reira wakes up…”

 _“What kind of answer is that?”_ Yugo grumbled.

“The truth…” Yuya’s body began humming again, signaling the end of the conversation.

For the next hour they remained quiet, silently watching over Reira and Yuya’s body. Once the hour was over, the boy sat up and gently nudge the sleeping baby.

“Reira? It’s time to wake up…”

Reira squirmed for a bit before yawning and squinting her eyes up at the boy.

“Ah!” Yuya’s body let out a sudden, startled, gasp and looked around the room, his red eyes landing on Yuto. “Well… That was unexpected.” Yuya’s voice was back to normal.

 _“Yuya?”_ Yuri asked in concern.

“Yep.” Yuya cheerfully confirmed as he turned his head to the laughing baby. “It’s me. Sorry for startling you guys.”

 _“What happened to you?”_ Yuto sat on the bed next to Yuya, looking like he had run a marathon.

“Sorry.” Yuya carefully picked up Reira, who let out a big yawn. “I think… I became him…” He gave his counterparts an apologetic look.

 _“What?!”_ Yugo and Yuri exclaimed in perfect synchronization, which startled Reira.

“Oh no…” Yuya groaned as small tears began to form in her eyes. “It’s okay, Reira.” Yuya rocked the hiccupping baby back and forth while speaking soothing words. Yuto gave Reira a thoughtful look before leaning over Yuya’s shoulder.

 _“Reira,”_ Yuto called her and when she gazed at him he stuck out his tongue and pulled a funny face, _“Bleh!”_

Reira hiccupped once then slowly began to giggle.

 _“Huh… I guess she can see and hear us…”_ Yuto mused as he ‘leaned’ his back against Yuya’s, being careful not to phase through him.

 _“But… how?”_ Yugo asked.

 _“Maybe because… Zarc is sealed inside her?”_ Yuri mused, then glared at Yuya. _“But back on topic. What do you mean you ‘became him’?”_ Yuri insisted.

“I mean what I said…” Yuya peeked at Yuri’s fuming face as Reira played with his finger. “One minute I was at the foot of the bed and the next I was laying next to Reira but…” He trailed off…

 _“But?”_ Yuto encouraged give Yuri a look that said ‘calm down’.

“But I wasn’t… Me… I wasn’t Yuya…” a gloomy look passed across Yuya’s face.

 _“Then… you were…?”_ Yugo began to ask but was unable to finish the question.

“Yeah… It was like before but…” Yuya stood up and made his way to the door. “Instead of being consumed by hatred and insanity, I was sad and… Lonely…” he opened the door and walked out, leaving his counterparts to ponder on what he said as they fallowed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the beginning of a small (tiiiny) plot thread that will (hopefully) have a few more drabbles dedicated to it.  
> and, as always, please let me know what you think and if you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes! :D


	6. Enjoying the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu takes in the view in front of her with much appreciation and embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from... i don't typically write this kind of thing but it was to funny not to write so... here you go and i hope you enjoy?

_“… Yuzu,”_ Serena’s ethereal form addressed her counterpart with a concerned yet somehow dead expression, _“Just **what** exactly are you **looking** at?”_

“…” Yuzu blinked, eyes not moving from the view she was taking in. “Nothing.” She replied.

 _“… Yuzu, I am literally looking through your eyes,”_ the fusion duelist stressed, _“What you are looking at is most certainly **something**.”_

“If it bothers you that much, feel free to look elsewhere.” Yuzu replied absentmindedly, somewhat distracted.

 _“…Aren’t you ashamed?”_ Serena asked in confusion. _“You’re normally the reserved one…”_

“…” Yuzu was quiet for a moment. “I’m not going to ignore my feelings anymore… not after everything that’s happened…”

 _“…”_ Serena remained quiet as she remembered Yuzu desperately calling out to Yuya as the poor boy fought a losing battle against Zarc’s influence.

“Besides,” Yuzu gave Serena a lopsided but embarrassed grin, “The views great!”

 _“Seriously?”_ Serena gave an exasperated sigh.

 _“I like the view,”_ Ruri popped out of her Soul Room, _“it reminds me of Yuto.”_ She smiled innocently.

 _“Of course it does…”_ Serena groaned as Rin joined them.

 _“Personally, I’m used to it.”_ Rin threw in her two cents.

 _“…”_ No words could describe the look of disbelief and Horror on Serena’s face.

 _“What?”_ Rin asked. _“It happens a lot when Yugo is tinkering with our d-wheel.”_

 _“…”_ Serena’s eye gave a little twitch. _“You know what… I’m just going to wait this out in my Soul Room. Call me when you’re done being perverts.”_ Serena faded from view as she locked herself away deep within Yuzu’s soul.

“…” the three girls remained quiet for a moment.

 _“…Perverts?”_ Ruri asked. _“Isn’t that a bit… harsh?”_

 _“Maybe a bit but…”_ Rin started.

“Considering what I’m looking at…” Yuzu continued with a sigh. “I can’t really argue…”

Throughout their entire conversation Yuzu hadn’t moved from her spot in Yoko’s bedroom doorway, nor did her eyes ever leave the sight they were taking in.

Yuya was on the ground, with his right arm and shoulder under his Moms’ bed trying to get En out from under it. He was currently wearing an orange tank-top and green shorts with no socks and none of his accessories…

However, the tank-top was a size too big and had rolled up due to the position he was in, exposing his waist and most of his back to the world. His shorts were also incredibly short (Yuzu recognized them as the sorts he wore when working on his flexibility) and currently riding up his… Well, Yuzu had a pretty good view of what ley beneath them… Actually, she had a very good view of most of his well-toned body, from his arms to his torso and from his hips to his legs.

The fact that his butt was slightly waggling up in the air was only making it harder for her to look away.

 _“Yeah…”_ Rin agreed. _“Not being able to look away is definitely not helping your case…”_

“I can’t help it!” she half hissed half mumbled. “Since when has his body been that… that…” She stumbled over her words as she tried to find the right one.

 _“Mature?”_ Ruri offered.

“Yes! Mature!” Yuzu gestured wildly with her hands as she whispered to her counterparts. “Since when has his back been that big? Since when have his abs been that chiseled? And for goodness sake, since when did his butt and thighs become so slim but toned?”

 _“Well,”_ Ruri chuckled _, “He is an acrobat. Aren’t they known for being slim yet well defined?”_

“Yeah but,” Yuzu through her hands up in the air, “Last time I checked Yuya still had some baby fat on him.”

 _“When was that?”_ Rin raised an eyebrow.

“Last year? When we went to the beach?” Yuzu chuckled nervously.

“GOTCHA!” Yuya shouted suddenly causing Yuzu to jump slightly.

Yuya gently, but firmly, pulled the light brown and white corgi out from his hiding spot and sat on his heels.

“Finally! En, you’ve been an incredibly bad boy. You know you’re not allowed to eat the cat food.” En’s ears drooped as Yuya scolded him with a firm but soft voice. “Oh, he knows why he’s in trouble. Dogs are a lot smarter than people give them credit for.” Yuya answered a question from one of his counterparts as he stood up and tucked En under his arm.

Turning around he was startled to see Yuzu in the in the doorway (who was now looking anywhere but at Yuya).

“Yuzu?” He blinked in confusion. “How long have you been here?”

“Oh! Um… Ju-just a… fe-”She stammered a bit before being cut off.

“She’s been there awhile?” Yuya asked in what Yuzu recognized as a response to one of the other boys. He turned back to Yuzu in ever more confusion. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Um…. Well, you lo-looked busy and uh…” Yuzu suddenly found herself unable to form words correctly. Yuya just stared at her with growing confusion until something made him jump in surprise and take a few steps back.

“Is something wrong?” Yuzu asked in slight alarm.

“Yuri’s…” the color drained from Yuya’s face as he stared in slight horror at something only he could see.

“What?” Yuzu asked as a feeling of dread washed over her. “Yuri’s what?”

“He’s laughing…”

“…What?” the sense of dread was turning into a storm inside her and she found herself asking, “Why?”

“He says he noticed you quite a while ago…” Yuya answered, to disturbed by Yuri’s laughing to even question what the other boy was saying.

Yuzu’s blood ran cold as she realized the implication in Yuri’s reactions.

 _Yuri knows_ all three girls thought with dread as Yuzu began to sweat. They had been caught red-handed.

Yuya could only watch in even more confusion as Yuzu’s entire body flushed a bright red as she stared at him in embarrassed horror.

“Yuzu?” he asked which only triggered a strange strangled squeak out of the girl before she bolted out of the doorway and down the hall at Mach speed. “Yuzu?!”

Yuya rushed to the doorway and into the hall just in time to see his bedroom door slam shut with a load bang. He heard the tall tell click of the door locking and the muffled screams coming from what he assumed was Yuzu’s face in a pillow.

“Did… we miss something?” a confused Sora asked from the top of the stairs with an equally confused Gongenzaka behind him.

“I…” Yuya gave both his closed door and the still laughing Yuri an exasperated look before sighing. “I have no idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone was in character but what did you think? was it to much? to out of character? are there any spelling or grammar mistakes? did you like it? please let me know and i hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!


	7. She Watched Him Brake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray remembers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one i'm not sure where it came from but it does have a place here, even if it's more of a prologueish drabble. Also, i will say this; this was completely written by the seat of my pants. I knew i wanted to write Rays view on what happened but beyond that initial thought i didn't plan anything. I just sat down and started typing.

Zarc was braking… and Ray was the only one who could see it… but why? Why couldn’t anyone else see it? Were they that blinded by their own selfish desire for blood and entertainment? Couldn’t they see the cracks forming in his heart? The darkness eating his soul? Couldn’t they see how much pressure he was under?

No… No one else could see it… No one wanted to see it…

No one could see the real Zarc…

The Zarc who was scared and lonely… The Zarc who feared losing… Who feared letting down the audience… Who feared rejection and abandonment… Who was filled with insecurities.  No one would see it; they could only see what they wanted to see.

And so Ray watched as Zarc slowly broke, piece by piece… She watched as he’d chewed on his knuckles before a duel, as he whispered to his cards, and as his face grew more and more pale…

“I won’t lose, I can’t lose… I need to give them the duel they want… I won’t lose, I can’t lose…”

He’d speak the words over and over again.

“More violence, more blood… That’s what they want… That’s what I have to give them…”

He’d mumble to himself, leaning against the wall, trembling from anxiety… and she was the only one who could see it…

But she didn’t do anything.

She could of tried to talk to him but she could never bring herself to do it and the one time she did try he smiled a ghost of a smile… A dead smile… And the announcer called for him and he was gone…

Everyone was surprised when he transformed, when he began his attack on the world. Everyone but Ray… she had watched him brake… had seen the moment he shattered with horrific clarity.

She would never forget the look on his face as he asked the audience if they were satisfied, if they wanted more… the look on his face when the cheered for more, when they weren’t satisfied. The change in his expression was slight but she saw it… from the fake happy-go-lucky smile he wore for his audience to a crazed one.

His eyes widened, his pupils shrunk, his smile curled, and his body trembled…

His heart, mind, and soul had shattered… and whatever amount of sanity he had left was gone…

In that moment she knew something bad was going to happen… And when it did all she could do was watch in horror as the man who was once a kind, innocent, and happy…

Became a monster…

They all blamed him… said he was evil and crazy… but, even though he made the choice, she knew it wasn’t completely his fault… after all…

He gave everyone exactly what they wanted…

More violence and more blood.

Humanity had driven him to this… Even if they refused to acknowledge it…

Humanity had taken a kind and promising young man and turned him into an ax-crazy monster… Who was still trying to give them what they wanted… More violence, more blood…

But now that they were the ones getting hurt, it wasn’t fun anymore. To humanity, it was only fun if it was someone else getting hurt but as soon as it was them? Oh no, now violent duels are bad and evil…

Humanity was hypocritical and Zarc and his dragons were suffering for it…

But…

She knew what she had to do.

 In order to save her Father, in order to save her friends, in order to save humanity, and in order to save Zarc… She knew what she had to do.

And she did it.

She wasn’t expecting them and the world to be split in four but… she realized that it was for the best and maybe…

As she saw him place his reincarnations, and as she placed her, she hoped and she prayed that maybe this time around he would be free from his anxieties, free from his pain…

And maybe this time, he could truly be happy…

And maybe,

They could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's an interesting one, since we don't get to see her view of what happened but i'm get the feeling she was the kind of person who noticed things other didn't.  
> As always, please let me know what you thought or if you saw any spelling and grammar mistakes!


	8. Upcoming Drabbles Preview List!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of upcoming drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… just feel really bad i’m taking so long to complete these prompts and drabbles… so here are some previews. T^T

**PreditorShipping + Fireflies & Smiles:**

_Yuri was content to remain his counterpart’s shadow, always there but never interacting with anyone. However, Yoko and Yuya on the other hand had other plans. Plans that included a garden and befriending his fellow Academia students… Plans that where working…_

_And it seemed even Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri, of all people, where in on it as well… they had to be otherwise there was no way he and Serena would be out shopping together._

**AppleShipping + I can’t & heal:**

_“It’s because I don’t want you going there without me!” he shouted as he shifted his weight into her. The air was knocked out of her as she not only landed on her back but Yugo’s right arm pressed down on her upper chest._

_“Y-Yugo?” she breathed as she looked up at him only to feel a shudder of dread run down her spine as their eyes met. His pupils were slanted vertically, like a cat’s. His brows were furrowed in frustration and his mouth was twisted in disgust. He was straddling her waist and his left arm was resting by the right side of her face._

**FallenAngelShipping + Stars & Eyes:**

_Yuto lead Ruri through the streets and into the park. After climbing up the biggest hill, they laid out a blanket and sprawled out onto their backs. The stars stretched out above them for as far as they could see._

_They spent the next hour looking for constellations and making up their own. They tried to retell each constellations myth or just made up new ones. They laughed and held each other’s hand as the time flew by._

_However, as the minutes passed Yuto’s hand began to tremble._

**The year in between – forgivness and sadness:**

_Then, something unexpected happened on Reira’s third visit. Yuto, who was concerned, spoke with Yuya’s body while Reira napped. Surprisingly, Yugo and Yuri couldn’t hear their whispered conversation. As the two talked a look of understanding and relief crossed Yuto’s face before his ethereal form faded away._

_To say Yuri and Yugo where concerned was an understatement. While, they understood and remembered the man they used to be, they still hadn’t completely recovered from being a world ending dragon. The fear of losing themselves was still fresh._

**The year in between - To the Future:**

_With her right hand she reached for his left one, hesitating only for a second before she gently took his index finger between her thumb and forefinger. She gazed at the boy across from her and felt a lump form in her throat as she took in the sight of him. His golden eyes, clouded and unfocused, were wet with unshed tears and she knew she was looking at the soul of a broken man_

**The Year in Between- Yuto’s Aunt:**

_She, like the Kurosaki’s, had been informed of all that had happened during her time as a card. She seemed to have taken it in stride but when she finally saw Yuto again she pulled him into a hug and refused to let go._

_After Yuto had managed to calm her down, she, the Sakaki’s, and the Professor spent hours talking. Yuto never learned whether or not she had forgiven the Professor but agreements and arrangements had been made; such as how Yuto would spend the weekends with her._

**Yuto & Ruri + water & heal:**

_His entire body blushed a bright red as he looked her over and felt the warmth of her exposed skin on his arm. She was wearing a simple light cream colored bikini; a modest halter top and swim skirt that had three sunflowers of various sizes on her right hip._

_“_ Ahem, _” Yuya’s voice sounded from within Yuto’s Soul Room, “_ I just want to give you a friendly reminder that you’re in my body, so I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t make my heart explode. Thank you and have a wonderful date! _”_

It’s not my fault!! _Yuto’s thoughts screamed as Ruri dragged him further into Maiami’ city’s new water park._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of these are all about 50% done. i’m just suffering from writers block and some real life issues but i am working on these, slowly but surely!


	9. PROMPT LIST!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an updated version of my prompt list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated over when i should post this and i think now is a good time. I still have some Prompts i'm working on but most of them are just about done, so i figured now is as good as time as any. However, next quarter is also my (Hopefully) last quarter of school, so prompts will be done between portfolio work.

Send me anywhere from 1 to 3 people or a ship from the 1st  & 2nd list below and a number (or 2) from the 3rd  list and I’ll write a short fanfic/drabble based on, or inspired by, the corresponding prompt(s)!

-I’m keeping all of the characters relationships Canon. Including characters I’m bringing in from past Yu-Gi-Oh’s.

-Characters with an * by their names do not appear in Arc V but they are important people to at least one of their series respective Legacy Characters. So, I thought it would be fun to include them.

\- Ships with a ^ by their name are ships that have heavy ship tease in canon and therefor don’t make me feel like I’m going against it. (Also, they just seem interesting)

( **THE PROMPTS 12, 14, and 38 ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE PAIRED WITH FALLENANGELSHIPPING.** )

**Characters:**

Yuya, Yuzu, Yoko, Yusho, Gongenzaka, Ayu, Reira

Yuto, Ruri, Shun, Allen, Sayaka, Kaito, Haruto Tenjo*

Yugo, Rin, Jack, Crow, Carly Nagisa*

Yuri, Serena, Sora, Dennis, Edo, Asuka

Zarc, Ray

En, Core, Kilo, Watt, unnamed Cats (I’m calling them De and Light)

**Ships:**

Fruitshipping, Smileshipping

Appleshiping, Scoopshipping*(^?)

Fallenangleshipping, Sanctuaryshipping^

Predatorshipping, Sora x Asuka^ (I’m on the fence about how canon their ship tease is but this ship promises fun, and interesting, ways to showcase their character development)

**Prompts:**

1) Sunburn  
2) fireflies  
3) barbecue  
4) Beach Umbrella  
5) Light  
6) Dark  
7) Dream  
8) Memory  
9) Misfortune  
10) Smile

11) Silence  
12) Blood  
13) Cat  
14) Tears  
15) Happiness  
16) Under the Rain  
17) Flowers  
18) Night  
19) Stars  
20) Hold My Hand

21) Eyes  
22) Water  
23) Family  
24) Childhood  
25) Breaking the Rules  
26) Keeping a Secret  
27) Magic  
28) Multitasking  
29) Obsession  
30) Mischief Managed

31) I Can’t  
32) Mirror  
33) Broken Pieces  
34) Drink  
35) Heal  
36) Out Cold  
37) Spiral  
38) Seeing Red  
39) Food  
40) Safety First

41) Puzzle  
42) Solitude  
43) Relaxation  
44) Ice Cream  
45) Vacation/Trip  
46) Books  
47) Cooking  
48) Cleaning  
49) Dog  
50) Winter

51) Sleep  
52) Music  
53) Forgiveness  
54) Stress

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments or message me on Tumblr or DeviantArt (the username is Digiandromeda on both sites)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And if you see anyway i can improve as a writer please let me know!


End file.
